High School Sucks
by KicktotheTeeth
Summary: High School- the modern twenty-first century Hunger Games. Filled with less killing and more stupid teenage hormone related drama. What happens when all our favorite characters and couples are faced with this new found punishent, full of dark secrets, lies, and all that lovable drama? Well this story happens obviously.
1. Chapter 1 First Days Suck

A/N- Look I know Highschool situations have been done before, and usually can be stereotypical and all but I really want to actually try to make this good. Of course I might fall to SOME stereotypes but only if it makes it more enjoyable to read. But I honestly want to make this story with character development and all. So hopefully you all will give it a chance :) And yes I plan on having an actual plot, it just needs to develop.

Characters Involved- Pretty much any character that was younger, this won't focus on one main person or relationship, like the summary said; it will focus on them all. So hopefully everyone can find something to enjoy in this story.

Lastly, ages are a bit edited so they can be in Highschool but other than that I am trying to stay very to character and all. So please if you see a character and you think they are OOC please warn me :)

* * *

~Katniss~

The car rolls to a stop. My heart skips a few beat as I see the large crowds of people all flooding into the schoolyard. New school, just what I wanted for my last two year of school. Well not exactly _new school. _Last year our lovely little town of Panem had two High Schools, until one of them got closed down and in a panic they decided the best thing was to shove the two schools together.

School just have the best ideas now don't they?

Sarcasm aside though this very possible is a positive thing.

After all it really is just a new building with new faces mixed into familiar ones, but in the end it doesn't stop me from worrying. As a Junior with a freshman little sister I think it save to say being frightened really isn't an option though.

Turning off the engine after putting the ancient thing into park I toss my car keys into my bag just as I see a pale hand grab my arm tightly locking itself onto my wrist. Looking up I see two panicked looking blue eyes belonging to fourteen-year-old Prim.

"You will be fine Prim, Highschool isn't that bad you know." I say and squeeze her hand back as she manages the tiniest smile at me. "You have Rue." I add to make her smile spread just a bit further. "Besides if I could manage you can." I add, isn't that what older siblings are for? To be around so younger siblings don't make the same stupid mistakes?

"Yeah," she says with a true smile, give a tiny nod. She will be fine. I know she will. Not only does she have her bestfriend Rue, probably the second most amazing fourteen year-old after Prim herself, and she always managed to get people to get a liking towards her.

But she has always been a bit… naïve I guess? She is too sweet and I guess sometimes I worried she could get hurt. But you know what if anyone even looks are her funny I will be right there to knock them into next week.

And I also have formed alliances with Gale and Rue who will be there for her as well, Gale a Senior and my best friend, and Rue always did watch out for Prim.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I ask her and she gives another one of her bright smiles as she grabs her bag and puts it over her shoulder. I open my door and throw my own bag over my shoulders and step out onto the parking lot just as a shiny silver car flies by my old fading green colored car making me jump back as I hear a shrill laugh and look up confused to see a blonde girl with expensive looking sunglasses in the passenger seat besides another blonde boy with an expensive brand named t-shirt

Oh right, I forgot that Northside Highschool had all the rich kids that ended up not going to private school. After all Northside is a pretty good school, Eastside is too but nothing compared to here. Besides society always finds a way to separate people basically out of their ignorant little instincts.

And I am happy about that, even though people like them might not be happy to have the less unfortunate side of town's kids shoved in with them but as long as I can get the grades to get some sort of scholarship for college I don't care. But it would be nice if I could just get through these next two years without having to deal too much with any snobby brats.

"Come on Katniss!" Prim calls out and I turn away from looking at the rich kids and looks to my sister who actually looks anxious. I knew she would be fine.

"Whatever you say little duck." I respond and catch up to her as we walk make our way towards the courtyard at the entrance to Northside. All sorts of kids mill around busily in the courtyard none of them seeming to be so anxious to get to their first period class. I see some new faces, but more than half are all unfamiliar faces. I feel Prim squash herself to my side.

"Katniss and Prim!" A voice calls out and I see the figure of Gale approaching, he has a wide smirk on his face and I can see two girls glancing towards him with eyes bursting with lust. He seems to be making his mark.

"Gale," I say. Prim gives him a wave and he turns to her.

"Having fun your first day?"

"Yes she hasn't been able to stop talking about the walk from the car Gale." I say jokingly.

"Sorry for being considerate. I just feel like she was been lacking the support she needs." Gale jokes, but he knows more than anyone that I care for Prim. He seems so sunny. He always has been able to joke around and such, but now more than ever he seems uplifted. Maybe it is because he got that college acceptation letter not too long ago, he applied a bit earlier than most but since he was aiming for a partial scholarship he didn't have must choice. And he got just what he had dreamed for so long, what we both have dreamed for; a chance at achieving something more than expected of us.

"Rue!" Prim says eye lighting up at the sight of her friend across the courtyard who has a confident wide grin that extends up as far as humanly possible. She glances to us and I laugh.

"Have fun Prim." I tell her before she starts off towards Rue.

"So cheerful." Gale says throwing his hands into the air obvious to me now he couldn't be more joyful over the scholarship.

"Well I have to be for Prim." I say.

"Whatever you say Katniss, if I didn't know better I would say you are actually smiling often now."

"Shut up Gale." I say rolling my eyes.

New school, new opportunities, and yet similar faces. This is a good thing. It has to be. I can feel it in my bones.

* * *

~Glimmer~

Twirling a curled strand of hair I let out a sigh as I sit up in my seat annoyed. I turn around to glare at Marvel, I have been resting against him but he just keeps moving. I swear, I try to hang out with him and get a bit closer since I haven't seem him in what seems like forever but apparently he doesn't want that. Event though I am his girlfriend, and he is lucky for that. Not that he realizes it

"Baby do you even want me to sit with you?" I ask accusingly. I was already asked out today by some sophomore (not that he had a chance) and it was only lunch. Yet here I sit with some guy who doesn't seem to want me here.

"Of course I do," he says giving a smile as he runs his fingers through my hair before going back to eating. I give another pouty look and fold my arms letting out a deep breath of air. Turning to Clove I give her a help-me look, which she just responds to me with a confused shrug. I am slightly disappointed but at the same time I don't know what I expected. Last year her and Cato were the "it" couple and now even a blind person could see that if this school had a tabloid their faces would be on the front cover with some line around the bases of, "Has this Love Gone on too Long?" With some stupid heart shape around their faces with a split down a middle.

I could be a tabloid writer!

Then again I fear if I don't make an improvement in my own love life the front cover will soon be starring Marvel and I soon.

"Glimmer, honey…" Cato says giving a mocking look as he rests his head on his hand. "You are going to get wrinkles if you keep this stress up." He chimes.

"Whatever," I say sticking out my tongue. Though secretly I remind myself to relax my muscles a bit. Asshole or not Cato's little mocking was a bit right, but hey that is what skin products are for.

After all when you got a daddy who feels buying whatever you want to make up for the fact he left your real mother for some young bimbo, those sort of things are at constant access. Yeah I know, not something to be proud of but after a while I have just gotten over it and accepted it. I can't change my father's shallow nature and I can't mend my mother's broken heart or what she did just because my father wanted a new toy.

"Glimmer honestly you are my girlfriend and I don't need to be constantly proving it to anyone." Marvel says with a smirk I once found charming. But to be honest it is just reminding me more and more of my arrogant father…

He sure is lucky he is rich.

"How about proving it to me?" I ask folding my arms not ready to let this go. How can he say that? I mean sure the whole, "I don't need to prove my love for you to anyone." Is cute and all but not relevant.

Everyone at the table looks at us expecting some big argument. Well if a show is what they want it is what I will give them. Our table consisting of course of the more fortunate, because even with all those stupid videos that try to tell us to accept others and all it really isn't some huge thing, it is just they know we are different and we know they are different. It isn't difficult. It isn't pretty, but it is how it is. Who am I to try and change it? It is like _human nature. _

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marvel says swallowing his mouthful of whatever he was eating.

I don't really know what goes through Hollywood's mind when they write breakups as being these whole dramatic events, because most of the time it is just a goodbye and maybe some tears (though I wouldn't know, since I have always been the one dumping the other), but right about now I can sort of understand what made them think of all it.

"It means I don't think you care for me as much as you care for me." I respond standing up, the cafeteria all looking at me. After all anyone who is _anyone_ eats in the cafeteria, while the rest are left to find somewhere else to eat outside.

"Seriously?" Marvel asks giving a chuckle and looking towards Cato with an arrogant smirk. It makes me angry. How dare he?

Who the hell does he think he is?

"Yes," I respond as the silence settles so that not a single word is muttered as they all await Marvel's response. Here it is, now he will apologies and we will kiss and make up.

Right?

"Well then maybe we should just give up." He says with a smile.

"Excuse me?" I ask stunned, naturally. I have seen this so many times on stupid shows with thirty year olds pretending to be sixteen. It doesn't happen, it happens on TV and in stupid stories that wouldn't possibly ever be reality.

"We are done, come on Glimmer you are always saying how many times you have broken up with someone. You should now how to realize when someone else is doing it. Or are you just that out of touch with the feeling?" He asks with a smirk of an…an….

_Asshole._

I fall apart hating every moment I stand here.

So this is what it feels like to be broken up with.

"What not use to be broken up?" Cato laughs.

I frown sticking my nose up at him. "Shut up Cato, Clove doesn't even like you anymore you idiot. So I wouldn't be speaking." I snap in anger before turning around just managing to see his shocked look and Clove's… she looks betrayed. Suddenly my victory over Cato doesn't feel so good anymore.

But I keep walking, regretting the decision to wear high heels to school and regretting ever loving that asshole. Ever kissing him or letting him touch my hair, anywhere on me for that matter.

Yet I still can't get that look of betrayal on Clove's face out of my mind.

Maybe Marvel isn't the only asshole.

* * *

~Finnick~

She isn't here, and it is driving me mad. I had so long to just spend all the time I could by her side trying to reconnect with her over the last month and now I am trapped watching the clock tick by ever waking moment that drives me closer and closer to screaming.

As soon as that bell rings, I am out. I don't care about swim practice. She is probably miserable all by herself. She has gotten better but now she knows she is missing out on today, her senior year, must be killing her. Things will be worse today; I don't have time to swim. Besides we won't be doing much. Just going over things I already know, and maybe even a bit of practicing and auditioning for either junior varsity or varsity swim team. Coach doesn't doubt me for a second; I will get on Varsity without even auditioning. I could do that, be I do it anyway. I don't want to be hated after all.

It isn't the same without her though. She told me she would join swim team again this year when she gets back to school but then when I asked her parents about it they got all angry saying she wasn't ready.

They just didn't realize one of the biggest reasons she hasn't gotten better faster is because of swimming, Annie needs to swim and so do I. But I can miss just one meeting…

The bell rings and the teacher for technology class, some new teacher from the other Highschool named Beetee I think, waves his hand to send us off. Everyone jumps from his or her seats without another thought rushing out towards freedom. First day already gone. Annie still got her schedule; she requested she be put in the same classes as me. Usually they would just wave the request off not giving a second thought about it but everyone knows what happened. And with a town like Panem, well everyone is closely together. Maybe we haven't always gotten along with different groups but when everyone found out what happened….

It took a toll on everyone.

It was a mistake, all towns have problems and scratches but this one brought attention to us, negative attention. It made us all look bad and with Annie nearly driven to insanity because of it, people are willing to do anything to make it better. To fix their mistakes so our town can be "perfect" again.

The thought frightens me and makes me jump up from my seat to start out the door now that we have been released. She told me all about the horrors, I wasn't there but it feels like I was.

Walking towards the door just as I am a foot from freedom as I feel a grip hold back my arm, male, someone strong too. I turn around to see Marvel.

I wouldn't really consider us friends. We are supposed to be by the nature of Highschool, both rich and athletic, and maybe I would but like so many things in my life the idea that I could be more than that just sort of crept up on me. Like Annie, I don't like being so dependent on her or feeding of her energy, she has been my best friend for so long and suddenly I just loved her. Somewhere along the road I just knew I couldn't be like Marvel or even Cato. But we are on okay terms.

"You aren't going to swim practice are you?" He says.

I give a shrug and stand taller. "I think it is ridiculous that we have a practice the first day of school, I am rebelling."

"Whatever rebel," Marvel says rolling his eyes. I give a crooked smile in return. "But look I know you really love Annie, but even I know you can't even pay attention. Your grades aren't going to be good if you keep that up. But the least you can do is continue working hard to swim." Basically he is telling me all I have left is swimming. How kind.

But he might just be right.

Marvel is on the football team, as any stereotypical jock would be, but he has never been supremely good. He is good enough to have earned his spot on the team, but he won't get a scholarship for it (as if he would need it), but it isn't hard to pick up he just loves sports in general. He can pick them up pretty easily, all except swimming. I suppose in many ways that is why we never got along well.

"I don't want to insult you or anything, it is just if I were you I would aim for a swimming scholarship. If you tried you could do it, and maybe it could take your mind off of things." Marvel adds. Probably the most considerable thing he has said in the longest time.

He must be sick.

Or maybe just delirious after breaking up with Glimmer, how would I know?

"Thanks Marvel." I say a bit unsure how to respond to his surprising display of… kindness. "But you should really see Mags because I think you must have a concussion or something because you suddenly are spewing out good advice." I say with a wide grin before leaving him there rolling his eyes at me.

As I walk out I see the gym teacher shove by me into the room, Brutus. Also coach of the football team, which makes sense since it is practically a high-school requirement for the football coach to be some meat head that probably considers his work out for the day screaming out orders at teenagers while taking his anger out at them because his life as a football star didn't go as planned.

Too dark?

More like reality.

I swear even if I don't make it as I swimmer I swear to myself in an eternal promise that once I leave these halls, I leave with as a high-school graduate and don't come back unless it is with my own kids years from now.

Practice goes too four, a short practice for today since it is just the first day of school.

Surely I can just visit Annie a little later than planned, right?

* * *

~Prim~

My first day of highschool over, I don't even know what to think. I barely got a moment to take a breath.  
First period was frightening. I felt like anyone I didn't recognize from middle school who even glanced at me I froze up. That was Language Arts, the teacher was all right. You can never be sure at the beginning of the year though.

At the start they seem easy-going but then by the end you are just glad teachers aren't allowed to bring guns to school. Not that it ever mentioned though, I guess I just sort of blend into the crowd. Not that Katniss knows that. Maybe that is something I worried about; her finding out that I am just a nobody. In the end though I am not too worried about it. Katniss is the same way too. Except her friend is Gale while mine is Rue. Rue is always getting me into events and all, but even though she has always been more out-going I doubt she is my bestfriend. We basically have made a contract that will make sure we are there for each other.

After first things got a bit better. I have three classes with Rue and two with Rory so overall things worked out well. The worse class to me is my technology sixth period. Since the teacher is from the school the recently closed down the elective just started here that means it was all sorts of grades all mixed together. Naturally I am sitting next to some junior or senior boy who looked like he could just snap my neck like a twig.

Yup, pretty darn frightening.

Then again any even slightly muscular male in this place over fifteen looks like he could just throw me into a locker or something. Why do I have to be so tiny?

Sighing I spot Rue talking to her brother Thresh, who by the way makes me wonder how Rue ended up so small when Thresh was one of those males who looked like he could just throw me across the school. But I sort of see him a gentle beast. Plus he loves Rue; they have the whole protective older brother thing going on. The kind where the brother sort of scares away boys and protects the younger sister.

But hey I guess I have that with Katniss too, advantages of having a kickass sister right there.

"Having fun?" I ask giving them both a tiny wave.

"No, I hate sixth period." Rue says in her dramatic voice. I glance towards Thresh, who just shakes his head as if he begs me not to get her started.

"Isn't the photography class?" I ask appalled, she was looking forward to the class for so long. It is sort of something that is practically pressed into my brain from all her talking about it. "Did you get that crazy woman who dresses like an alien?" I ask sympathetic for her if so. She had some weird pink curly wig with some weird outfit. She looked so… unique?

"No…. well yes but that isn't the problem!" She says. "It is the people in the class… they are… are… annoying."

I sniffle back a laugh though a bit manages to escape and Rue glares at me. "You poor thing, my heart is just breaking for you Rue."

"It should be, "she says sticking out her tongue and folding her arms.

"Very mature Rue." Thresh says and I manage to laugh.

You know maybe Highschool won't be so bad.

"Prim!" I hear a shout and don't even have to take a second to guess who.

"My ride," I say giving a shrug to the siblings and saying a quick goodbye to turn around just as Katniss reaches me. She looks furious. "Katniss?" I ask.

"No questions, let get going." She says suddenly tugging me along.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing we are just…. Avoiding some people."

"Some people or someone?" I ask holding my groan. My sister looks thoughtful and frustrated for a moment before letting out a deep breath.

"Someone."

"Now just who has made such an impression on my big sister that she is shaking in her boots?" I joke around her but her face is suddenly in a straight line and look over my shoulder.

"You are about to meet him." She says placing her hands firmly on my shoulder and spinning me around.

"Him?"

From the hallway I see a boy with blonde curls and bright blue eyes that match my own emerge and spot Katniss. His face lights up. He holds a paper in the air.

"You forgot this in cooking." He says smiling as he reaches us out of breath. He gives me a warm smile.

Naturally my sister wants to avoid the possible sweetest boy in the entire school. It makes me want to laugh; instead I let her do the talking.

"Thanks Peeta," I say as she takes the paper from him.

"Cooking?" I ask finally not managing to hold back the question.

"I will have you know I am not that bad of a cook." She says placing her hands on her hips.

"Katniss if it was possible to burn water, you would be able to." I say.

Peeta laughs along with me, you know I am starting to like this kid. He looks like he would be from the old school but for some reason I don't remember seeing him from times I have had to go through the old school before it got shut down.

"Nice thing to hear about my cooking partner." Peeta says.

"Yup you are in trouble."

He shrugs, "My family runs a bakery so cooking is my blood."

That would explain the name Peeta, how "punny".

"Want a tip then?" I say enjoying this moment to make my sister beat red (so far so good). "I would do most of the work if I were you."

"Already got that planned." Katniss says waving the paper in the air. "I take the notes." She says.

"Since when does cooking have notes?" I ask curiously.

"Prim valuable lesson. It doesn't matter what subject, teacher, or lesson. They will _always _find something for you to take notes on."

* * *

So as you can see, this will be from numerous povs :) I know this might not have been perfect but I need to sort of get the story established if it makes sense. Characters need to be introduced and all. So criticism and reviews themselves could really help.

Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave suggestions also.


	2. Chapter 2 BrawnsVSBrains

Brawns Vs. Brains

Cato~

"Look Cato I really don't want to talk about this right now, I am already worrying about the new school year and I don't need this." Clove says looking as stressed as ever. She looks exhausted from everything. I wish she would tell me why, she use to tell me everything. She could be harsh, but so could I. We went along, and even though most would think together we would be worse I felt calmer around her.

But that was in the past, I look at her and see a beautiful girl but I don't see someone I love.

No, what the hell am I thinking? I am Cato Knights and I don't care about those things, I am turning into a wimp. Maybe this is all for the best.

Besides after all I have been through I can't be a wimp, if I were to be one I would be dead. Survival runs through my veins. It is all I know. Not that I mind, if anything I love it.

I have gotten better but I have seen people who just go through lives not bothering to even be independent or learn how to fight for themselves, in a way I pity them. I saw myself as teaching them to learn how to be strong willed just like my father did too me.

Quickly changing the subject before I can let it set me off course for the rest of the day I turn to Clove who is rubbing her temples.

"Whatever," I say. She gives me an almost disappointed look, she hates when I act like that. We were supposed to be each other's safe haven for not having to worry about acting tough or anything. I don't care though, not now. I refuse to let her think she is in control of this; I want her to feel I am loosing just as much interest as her.

Am I loosing interest? I mean sure things aren't the same but I can't decide if it is something I won't be able to change or if it is something I can put effort into. Or at least keep up for the advantages of dating her.

"How easy going of you." She says rolling her eyes and folding her arms after getting her backpack organized.

"Thanks sweetheart." I say with more anger than I wished. She glares at me before stomping away, I don't chase after her. No one has every chased after me so why should I for them?

"I just think maybe it would be easier to just change my schedule to get into a class with more people… you know more underclassmen."

I look to the right to see two short girls together. One with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other dark skinned with sharp brown eyes and curls.

"Prim where is your sense of adventure? It could be fun being with the older kids." The darker skinned girl says to the pale one- Prim I assume.

I feel my old habits setting in, my anger giving me a small burst to walk over to the girls. And the one Prim girl does interest me just a bit. Just a bit of course.

"Hey, you two freshmen?" I say putting my arm against the wall to block them from walking any further.

"Yes," the one girl says, I don't know her name yet.

"Nice are you two enjoying your time here?" I ask with a smirk still trying to decide my angle. My old nature is telling me to be anything but kind but they interest me, both pretty. Freshmen or not. Nothing compared to someone like Glimmer but hey neither is Clove and I still date her.

"I guess," the Prim girl says pushing a blonde piece of hair behind her ears not seeming to like to close confrontation.

"What are is your name?" I ask her though I even know.

"Prim…" she whispers not looking me into the eyes.

"And you?" I ask looking to the other girl.

"Rue," she says. Much more confident than Prim for sure.

"What are you doing?" A voice says and a hand lands on my back. I turn around startled to see none other than annoying Johanna, someone who can always find some sort of way to be some bossy bitch. And here she is now, interfering.

"Talking to some new students." I say.

"Yup not anymore," she says walking in front of me and putting her arm up to separate me from the others. "I am not little you be some asshole to two poor freshmen on just their first two days of school." She adds.

I glare at her. She assumes things. But she assumes wrong, it isn't what she thinks.

"Whatever," I say once again and turn around starting down the hall. It isn't worth getting worked up over.

But it isn't what she thinks; I am not like that anymore.

* * *

~Rue~

High school is weird, I would love to think that it is just this one little school that manages to be in some sort of strange mystical world of the peculiar but I have realized High School is just an awful idea, it goes from adults to barely teenagers and stuff them all together in a hormone reeking mess and are surprised when bad things happen.

Not only did I get to see a girl with over ten piercing (nothing wrong with that but it was a new sight) today but also now some random older kid comes up and… talks to us? I don't even know how to describe it.

And then some spikey haired brunette girl who looks pretty badass to be honest rescues us. Still it is all new, but in the way it is just what will make me love High School. I like adventure, and I will have to make Prim love this because the thought of her not enjoying these years upset me.

Oh and now such kickass girl by the name of Johanna has rescued us to some staircase and has us sitting down and is pacing in front of us like some teacher.

I strongly wish everyday would be like this.

"Okay you two obviously need some tips." Johanna says stopping in front of us. "For starters that boy you met, Cato, stay away. He isn't someone you won't to associate yourselves with."

We both nod memorized by these tips that this girl shares with us.

"Secondly don't use this staircase or the main one, you both are small and these are the most crowded staircases. You will drown in a see of people, plus you don't want anyone taking advantage of the fact you are all young and naïve by grabbing your behind in the crowd okay?" She says.

"Huh?" Prim says with big eyes.

"Oh I am just joking, that shouldn't happen yet for you guys." She says with a chuckle.

I think I am going to like this girl.

"At lunch all the preps, jocks, and more known people sit in the cafeteria, unless you want that or become that I would suggest eating outside as you already probably have realized. Band kids eat near the band hall, art kids eat near the art hall, Goth and scene kids eat in the gazebo, there is a lot more groups but unless you already have some sort of plan for some group to join you two will probably eat in the courtyard, the one in the middle of the school. That is pretty much where everybody normal, and awesome, eats." She says and gestures to herself.

"Wonderful," Prim says giving a harsh swallow.

"What else?" I ask yearning for more information.

"Can't think of anything major right now, but stay away from the rich kids okay? Especially Cato and his friends." She says with a nod, I think someone else might say to stay away from her.

"Why?" Prim asks.

"It is a long story, ask your sister." Johanna says with a shrug.

I share a glance with Prim.

"You know about my sister?" Prim asks.

Johanna laughs, "of course. I have heard all about you little Prim, just thought you could use some help. Well the bell should be ringing… now." She says just on time as the bell rings and she gives a smirk. "Have fun kiddies." She says about to leave before a good-looking yet well groomed male stomps up to Johanna.

"Why did you tell Mrs. San that I didn't do any work for the science project?" The boy says looking furious as can be. I hate kids like him. They think they are so great because they were given a more fortunate opportunity in life. Despicable.

"Because you didn't Marvel." Johanna says with a mocking look.

"I was busy." He says his hands in the air like this is the most obvious thing.

"Well so was I but I still did it, if you want to get credit then do some work, lazy." She says as they get up into each other's faces.

He backs away still glaring at her. "You know what? I don't even want to bother, goodbye Joey." He says and turns around to look at Prim and I. "Who are you two?"

"I am in your photography class." I say to him recognizing him a little.

"You aren't in my photography class." Marvel says as if I am the idiot.

"Yes I am, second period Mrs. Sap right?" I ask and he nods.

"Oh whatever," he says and jokes storms off in the opposite direction.

Johanna smiles. "Last tip, there will always be jerks in school. You just have to deal with them." And with that final tip she is gone leaving us all by ourselves.

When she is gone I turn to Prim. "That was strange." She says still looking rather confused.

I smile. "You mean awesome?"

* * *

~Beetee~

Starting at a new school teaching after the last one was shut done I expected some problems, but this? It isn't really what has happened it is more so the principle behind it all. Not that I really care that about some insignificant gym teacher who enjoys to push all his failed hopes and dreams into those he considers worthy and all his fury that he is a high school gym coach to the rest of the students that probably have more chance of success than some football star.

It isn't even that I care so much that I have gone without lunch for todays in a row, it is the fact I specifically asked him to not eat my food yesterday when he did and even put a note on the food inside the fridge. Not only that but he had the nerve to come into my class yesterday and complain that I was giving homework. That didn't even have logic behind it, I am a teacher and the only homework I gave was something for them to have their parents filled out. Plus why he was speaking for this student was ridiculous.

He has no respect for me, but even through it all I have tried not to start anything on my second day of school but I give in to it. He suspects me to take this like some child, will Brutus might be surprised when he realizes I can't beat him physically but I sure can make something to beat him. Don't ever doubt intelligence.

"Brutus!" I shout down the hall once I see the man making his way to the exit. The day is over so all the students are gone, no clubs have started yet except for a few sports that have early sessions and are holding auditions and such.

"What do you want Bee?" He asks turning around using that nickname after I even told him to please just call me Beetee. Such a despicable man.

"Why do you not respect me?" I ask suddenly.

He looks startled at first but then lets out a booming laugh. "You hold yourself so high and mighty, you think you are better than me don't you?" He asks.

"I might be better at you than some things but you are better at me at other things. So no I don't, you just are good at things different than me so how can I even compare?" I ask.

He looks confused, naturally. He just shakes his hand. "We both are elective teachers."

"You are a coach," I say.

"Whatever I don't like you waltzing in here all mighty just because your IQ is probably high, I haven't always made the right choices but I am sure as hell glad I am stronger physically than mentally. I can just push you around and you can't do a thing about it now can you?" He asks. I look at him disgusted, what is he? Some juvenile monkey? He can't get more stereotypical gym teacher.

"I can outsmart you though, your fist are nothing against a nuclear bomb now aren't they? Guess what created nuclear bombs? Intelligence." I spit back frustrated.

"And guess who would use them? Men like me!" He says and pats himself.

I want to curse and say all sorts of things to him but I must keep myself together. I take a deep breath and step back. "This is useless I see that, just stop eating my lunch." And with that I start off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely, they are great encouragement.


	3. Chapter 3 Jealous?

This chapter is amazingly short and I apologize I just wanted to at least update with something. Besides the first very long chapters I think make up for it.

Chapter Three

~Gale~

The wind pushes through the car as hair is flying on our way back to our houses as we all squash into the small car. It is supposed to fit five people but Katniss was lucky enough to get a car so with five people it felt rather claustrophobic. Things are different this year; this is what happens on days now for the ride homes if Prim's friend Rue comes with us.

Last year it was just me and Katniss, and of course the first day I managed a ride from my mother with my brother since it was our first day but now Katniss, Prim, Rory, and I all need to fit into the old car and now along with Rue.

Still with the fresh air that feels just the right amount of dewy without making me feel sweaty. Too bad we are almost home, though I will be glad to get back to my other siblings. They are all there already, took the bus. Especially since my little brother is feeling sick. It worries me, I wanted him to stay home but decided he would get stressed if he missed the day since he is just getting use to his new teacher and his new procedures for his class.

He always had trouble with that sort of thing, he won't have an easy time in Middle School I can tell you that.

"So I saw you with Mellark." I say suddenly before I even realize. Katniss chuckles giving me a curious look.

"Peeta," I add.

"You know him?" She asks.

"He did go to our school, have you really never saw him before?" I ask her stunned. She nods. I laugh as I see our houses getting closer and closer. We are neighbors, and being in similar situations Katniss and I bonded easily. Maybe I even feel more for her after all these years; I can tell Mellark fancies her. He is always staring at her, but Katniss hasn't even heard of him before now and he has been in our school for a few years now.

That makes me a bit guilty, how can I think that way? Well I don't like it, it just ends up like that.

"So what were you too talking about?" I ask curiously.

Katniss shrugs, "Not much really, just random stuff. He is nice."

"Yeah real nice." I say tensing up.

Katniss gives me a funny look, "are you jealous Gale?"

I scoff, "of course not!" I say and look back to the road.


End file.
